Competitive Mode
Competitive is a gamemode in Survive The Disasters 2, available to A Rank+ players. Concept and Gameplay This gamemode is focused on the players' survival streak. It takes at least four players for the gamemode to work, otherwise the timer will freeze until the server has the required players. When the game starts, any player who later joins the server will enter a "Spectating Mode" and will watch the players until the match resumes. The game mode is very similar to normal, except that when any player dies, this will enter into spectate mode. There are 50 rounds in total until the game restarts, in that mode the "winner" is the one who survives more rounds than the other players, the final rewards being separated in "First place", "Second place" and "Third place". Players have "levels" instead of ranks (these are "Rookie", "Fighter", "Warrior", "Challenger", "Perfectionist", "Hero", "Invincible" and "Disaster Master") skill ranks are also not considered in this mode. To level up, the player need to survive 5 times in a row (When the player dies, then it's considered a level down). Gear Shop and Orb Gachapon are disabled in this mode, instead of the player having the freedom to buy any gear, this is received with a coil and other random gear (Upgrades will not be considered). Additions * Overseer Axe is an unique gear for this gamemode. * A danger mode called "PvP". * 6 new achievements (These are "Level Up!!!", "Level Down", "First Place", "Second Place", "Third Place" and "PvP"). * An "Spectate Mode" was added for players that died (or joined the server lately), similiar to the Zombie Survival one. * Seven new badges, these are: "Golden Victory", "Silver yet Shiny", "Skilled Bronze", "Competitive Gladiator", "There can be only one!", "Battle On the Stars!" and "Green Eyes of Destiny". Unique Maps * Future Spaceship Unique Badges Bonuses Changes * Gear Shop and Orb Gachapon are disabled, the player can still buy on Gamepass Shop. * Players will recieve a random coil and a random gear at the start of a game. When the game ends, then they recieve different gears (repetitions can still happen). * There are 50 rounds until the game restarts from 0. * Mystery Disasters won't occour. * Bonus Rounds won't occour * Gear gamepasses will not increase advantage on gear slots. * When a player survive 5 times in a row, he/she will level-up. ** When a player dies, he/she will level-down. * When all the player dies (or 50 rounds are cleared), instead of a Cruel Defeat, the game will ends showing the first place, the second place and the third place as a highlight. It will also list the 4th place and other above. * "Players Hunted" are showcased on the Achievements & Stats. Player Vs Player A brand new Player Vs Player danger mode can happen, this mode will summon a normal disaster (Bonus Rounds or Bosses aren't included), however, players will be able to hurt other players, turning it's victory easier. Deathmatch There is an occasion where round 50 ends, but there are two or more players alive, in this case a "Deathmatch" happens, where in addition to disasters, players can hurt others freely until on a player only. Themes When a Deathmatch occours, one theme listed below will play. The themes will switch when the map does too. * Undertale - Death Report * Undertale - Stronger Monsters * Makoto Miyazaki - BATTLE!! (One Punch Man) * Undertale - Burn in Despair! * Sonic Forces - Battle With Metal Sonic Gallery RookieLvl.png FighterLvl.png WarriorLvl.png ChallengerLvl.png PerfectionistLvl.png HeroLvl.png InvincibleLvl.png DisasterMasterLvl.png CompetitiveAchievements.png PvPWarning.png DeathmatchWarning.png Category:Games